


Дорога

by Fortuneteller_S



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuneteller_S/pseuds/Fortuneteller_S
Summary: Виктор везет Юру на дачу к дедушке
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 6





	Дорога

**Author's Note:**

> Юрка, как полагается, влюблен, счастлив и немного озабочен... ну совсем чуть-чуть

Юра опустил стекло ниже и высунул руку. Ветер теплой волной ударил по раскрытой ладони, но даже сквозняк не делал жару в салоне автомобиля слабее. Виктор кинул на спутника короткий взгляд и убавил радио.

— Еще минут тридцать и будем на месте. Успеешь до вечера искупаться.  
— Ты сразу уедешь…  
— Это никак не помешает тебе сходить на речку.

Юра повернулся всем корпусом к Виктору и вздохнул, словно тот сморозил глупость. Они уже обсуждали это неоднократно, но к компромиссу так и не пришли. Виктор вез Юру к деду на дачу — провести десять дней на свежем воздухе за городом, покопаться на грядках и немного загореть, прежде чем возвращаться в Петербург пахать на льду. И Юра действительно очень хотел повидаться с дедушкой, но одно особенное обстоятельство этого межсезонья заставляло печалиться скорой разлуке с Виктором.

Отношения на расстоянии, пускай даже на короткое время, Юра решительно не одобрял.

— Это помешает мне следить за тем, чтобы ты не умотал на край света, — пробурчал Юра, ничего серьезного не вкладывая в эти слова. Обида уже изредка давала о себе знать и меркла на фоне вынужденного расставания.

Виктор усмехнулся, не отводя взгляда от дороги. Совсем скоро будет поворот, железная дорога, которую они пересекут, и типичная сельская тропа без асфальта, окруженная с обеих сторон деревьями. В этот лес редко ходили за грибами или ягодами — места давно не плодоносили, ворчал дедушка Юры, делая остановку на перекур.

Юре с детства был знаком этот маршрут и преодолевать его сейчас с Виктором было особенно волнительно.

Рассказать Николаю Плисецкому о том, что уважаемый спортсмен с мировым именем и известный красавчик Виктор Никифоров теперь встречается с его внуком, пока никто желанием не горел. А Юра с удовольствием бы поселился с Виктором на втором этаже, проверял бы с ним на прочность кровать по утрам, когда дедушка уходил бы на одиннадцатую линию к знакомой, торгующей молоком.

Мысль была соблазнительной и отзывалась сладкой дрожью во всем теле. Юра еще не успел насытиться интимной близостью, а его уже вынуждали от нее отказаться почти на две недели. Где, спрашивается, справедливость? Он возмущенно фыркнул и обвиняюще уставился на Виктора, словно тот был виноват в существовании дач.

— Метров через двести сворачивай в лес. Больше возможности нормально попрощаться не будет, — ответил Юра на немой вопрос Виктора. Тот согласно кивнул.

Сквозь кроны деревьев проникали золотые солнечные лучи, из звуков слышались лишь птичьи переговоры и шелест листвы.

— Встречу тебя на вокзале в Петербурге, как договаривались, — пообещал Виктор, коснувшись пальцами Юриных волос, и мазнул губами по виску. Юра вздохнул и в ответ потерся носом о гладкую щеку Виктора — тот явно брился утром и все еще горьковато пах кремом.  
— Может хотя бы на один день останешься? — попытался Юра снова. — Сам же соскучишься!  
— Я уже начинаю, — тихо рассмеялся Виктор и прильнул к губам Юры в теплом влажном поцелуе. Тот ответил порывисто, языком проталкиваясь в чужой рот и практически перехватывая контроль.

Виктор залез рукой под Юрину футболку и огладил поясницу, затем неспешно прокрался пальцами ниже и, преодолев резинку шорт и боксеров, сжал поджарую ягодицу. Юра горячо выдохнул Виктору в рот, но на его призыв перебраться к нему на колени, решительно помотал головой.

— Хочу отсосать тебе, — хрипло прошептал Юра. От этих слов рот наполнился вязкой слюной — действительно хотелось до чертиков.

Виктор выпустил его из объятий почти с неохотой.

— Котенок, мы обещали твоему дедушке приехать к двум, — напомнил Виктор, тем не менее опуская спинку водительского сидения ниже.  
— Пробки как всегда не вовремя, — отозвался Юра, помогая ему стянуть шорты с бедер.

Пропуская полутвердый член Виктора за щеку, Юра не без самодовольства и искренней радости новичка отметил, что поцелуи способны возбудить не только его. Остальные мысли из головы как-то сразу улетучились. Разве что, кроме одной… насколько удобно будет трахаться на капоте Викторова призового Мерседеса?


End file.
